1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a terminal device, a system, and a method for processing sensor data streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology and miniaturization of electronic devices, personal terminal devices are being widely used. Personal terminal devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones or smart tablets have come into widespread use.
In this environment, it has been possible to transmit sensor data included in a terminal device or detected by using various types of sensors connected to the terminal device to a server in real time. For example, a sensor may be used to detect a place where the sensor exists, a temperature, humidity, noise, a peripheral image, etc. The sensor data may be detected continuously or, when a specific condition is satisfactory, repeatedly.
The detected sensor data may be transmitted to the server in real time. The sensor data detected continuously or repeatedly and transmitted in real time is referred to as sensor data streams. Sensor data streams may be used to monitor whether a production facility of a company malfunctions or not in real time and monitor a health condition of a person in real time.
Sensor data streams may include erroneously detected noise data. Sensor data streams may also include sensor data having a similar value or a specific pattern.
A system receiving sensor data streams from a plurality of terminal devices may include a plurality of servers. Sensor data streams may include a great amount of data. Thus, when data is not properly distributed in servers included in the system, sensor data streams may be inefficiently processed. This may result in interruptions of the processing of one or more of the sensor data streams.